Playmate
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: Being left alone at home leads to an interesting discovery. Apparently, this discovery wants to play... M Human x F Banette.
1. Time To Play

"Why do I have to clean the attic? All the stuff up there belongs to Sally, anyways!" I yelled.

"Because I'm going to take your sister to the movies. She's been dying to see that new movie, Diancie and the kingdom of shards. I'll be gone for a while, so you have to do it." She said. I crossed my arms and frowned.

"What about dad? Why can't he do it when he comes back from work?" I asked.

"Your father has to deal with a lot of problems at work, being a construction worker and all. It really tuckers him out, so it's up to you." She responded. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll do it. Can you at least bring me back a soda or something?" She nodded. I saw her out the door and go to the car.

"Take care, sweety!" She said as she got in the car, driving off with my sleeping sister. I went back in the house and plopped on the couch in boredom. I didn't want to clean the attic. I REALLY didn't want to. It's not because I'm scared or anything. It's just it was so lame up there. There's nothing but dust and girl toys in that place. Sometimes I wished I had a Pokémon. You know, some sort of companion to play with or teach little tricks to. Maybe a Mightyena or Arcanine would do the trick. I'd be able to ride an Arcanine to school and make all those damn jocks with their motorcycles jealous beyond belief! With a Mightyena, I could make it pull pranks on the neighbors like mess up their plants with a fire fang attack. Man, now I REALLY wish I had a Pokémon! Too bad mom and dad think they're a handful.

"Oh well, better get started on cleaning the attic..." I said as I got up and headed upstairs. I passed by the feather duster and decided to take it with me.

"Well, I'm going to need this in case it's too dusty up there..." I said to myself as I headed down the hall. Once I made it to the door, I sighed and opened it. I peeked my head in to see a rather odd sight. I noticed the room was tidy. Like someone had previously came up here and rearranged everything neatly. I examined a box to see it was already cleaned of all the dust! Did mom come up here and cleaned before, but forgot that she did? Whatever I might as well go back and play some video games...

*SLAM*

"!?" I looked to see that the door had closed shut. That doesn't make sense. There's no way the door could have closed without someone doing it themselves, but I'm the only person here.

"Heh heh heh..." That sounded like...giggling? I'm a little freaked out right now. I ran to the door in an attempt to open it, but tripped over something and hit my head. My vision started to blur as I was on the verge of passing out. The last thing I saw was a dark figure creep up to me and then...darkness.

I wake up to see that I'm back on the couch. I look to my left to see a little doll. My eyes widened when I realized what it was.

A Banette, sitting cross legged on the couch.

Once it noticed I was awake, it's mouth curled into a sickeningly wide grin.

"Looks like you're awake. Good." She said, her voice confirming her gender. I wasn't shocked about the fact she could talk. Most Pokémon nowadays learn to do that. What shocked was the very fact that a ghost type was living in the attic.

"Are you going to say something or are you going to keep staring at me? You can do both, you know..." She said. I didn't like the way she said that last part.

"W-What are you doing in my house?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you anything about Pokémon? When you abandon a toy for too long they become a Banette. Your sister left me in their once she got that damn teddy bear." She explained.

"Wait, YOU'RE little Susie Sunflora? My sister loved playing with you! I remember she would take you everywhere! Like this one time she forgot you at the doctor's office and she cried the whole time until we went back and got you that night..." I said, going down memory lane.

"Yes, I used to be the object of her affection. She'd tell me stories and secrets, do little tea parties, and even play games. Now? She forgot me and I've been living in your attic for 2 years..." I looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"You've lived up there for THAT long!? How come we never found you?" She put her hands behind her head and lied back.

"Like anyone goes up in the attic. They never really go there for anything. You're mom just poked her head up and started complaining about how dusty it was, so I began cleaning a few hours ago. I only clean once every two weeks because It takes a while for dust to really collect." She said.

"Wow, you saved me a job. I owe you one." I said. She started smiling widely.

"Really, now. You can repay your debt to me by playing a little game..." She said in an odd tone I wasn't familiar with. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"Simple. Just close your eyes and count to twenty in your head."

"Oh, like hide and seek? Ok..." I said as I closed my eyes. I started counting in my head. I felt a strange sensation over come me, but it passed. Once I got to 20, I opened my eyes to see her still there.

"Hey, you didn't go hide..." She flashed me a sinister smile.

"Who said we were playing hide and seek?" She said while crawling to my legs. I tried moving, but something was keeping me bolted to the couch.

"H-Hey, what's going o-on?! Why can't I-I move!?" I yelled. She began to fiddle with my belt buckle.

"Oh, that's just me using psychic. I can't have you running away. At least, not before I'm done playing the game." She answered. Game? What game could she possibly want to play? I didn't realize what she wanted until she got my pants down. Her hands pulled my boxers off, leaving my lower half bare. She stared at my flaccid member intently.

"Awww, you're not hard. I can fix that, though..." She unziped her mouth and some pinkish mist started to seep out. She began to lick at my tool, making me whine.

"N-No, s-stop! I d-don't want t-this..." I protested as she continued licking my now fully erect penis. She took it in her maw and I gasped. Whatever was inside her mouth along with her tongue felt amazing! She curled her tongue over it multiple times. This feels so great, yet it's so wrong. Damnit, I can't deny it. I do want this.

*RING RING*

"M-My phone?" I thought. The ghost type lifted my phone out of my pants with Psychic and it floated near my hand. I picked it up and answered it.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie! Just calling to see how you're doing on the attic cleaning!" My mom said. She's calling now!? Of all times?!

"O-Oh, I f-finished a while a-ago..." I stammered.

"Hey, are you OK? You're stuttering like crazy." She asked.

"Oh, I-It's nothing! It's j-just cold in here, is a-all!" I lied.

"Ok then. Anyways, the movie ended a while ago, so we're going to pick up a pizza and head back home. We'll see you then. Love you!" She said before she hung up. I groaned as the Banette took my rod out of her mouth and zipped it back up.

"Your mom sounds like a nice person. I can meet her after I'm done 'playing' with you..." She said as she stood up. I noticed she had a zipper on her crotch and I gave her a look.

"You can't be serious. Even your vagina has a zipper?" I asked. She only laughed as she unzipped it and lined it up with my pole. The purple mist began to curl around it and it felt strange. She lowered herself until I was all the way in. For some reason, she was tight even though she was a ghost...doll...thing. She began to rise and fall on me, bouncing on shaft. She moaned out as she continued her bouncing. I felt the need to cum. She probably knew because she doubled her bouncing speed. Before I knew it, I came inside her. She moaned out a lot of her purple mist began to pour out. After her stream ended, she got up and threw my pants at me.

"You might want to get clean. You don't want your mom to notice you smell like sex, do you?" She jeered. I groaned and headed to the bathroom.

(1 hour later...)

"You found her in the attic? And she's been up there for 2 years?" My mom asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she even helped me clean! I think we should keep her! After all, we kind of had her already." I stated. My mom thought for a moment.

"That may be true, but a Pokémon is a big responsibility. They require lots of care and proper training." She said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"But mom, she's a ghost type! They don't even have to eat unless they want to! I'm old enough to take care of her. Please, Mom?" I said, almost pleading. She took a moment to think it over.

"Alright, I'll allow it. I'll have to convince your father, though. It shouldn't be too hard since he usually is OK with what I agree with." She said. I grinned widely and hugged her.

"Now, you both can go get some pizza. You're sister is in her room, so don't go bugging her." With that she left the room. I went in the kitchen and picked up two slices. I handed it to her and she looked at it odd.

"I don't usually eat food, being a ghost and all. I'll make this an exception since it's from you." She said. I nodded and began to munch on my slice.

"So, did you ever get lonely up there?" I asked after I swallowed it.

"To be completely honest, yes. Not anymore, now that I have you..." She said as she bit into her slice.

"I'm glad I made a friend today. Really wish I had a soda, though..." I thought to myself.


	2. Mega Playtime!

2 months had passed since me and Violet became friends. Mom and Dad didn't mind her that much and my little sister was too scared of her. Not much changed, really. Me and Violet hang out a lot and enjoy each other's company. I was on the couch watching TV like I normally did.

"Sweetie, I brought something for you to give to Violet!" My mom said as she entered the room with a small box. I got up and she handed it to me. Upon opening it, I was greeted with a small necklace with a stone attached to it and a bracelet with a stone in the middle of it. I looked at it with a puzzled look.

"What is this, exactly?" I asked.

"Well, from what the salesman told me, it's a mega stone. It makes your Pokémon mega evolve. I'm not entirely sure what that means, but I'm sure you and Violet can find out while I'm gone to visit your uncle." She said. I nodded and watched as she left through the front door. Violet came into the room, holding a bowl of tortilla chips.

"Hey Violet, mom got you something that could be of good use!" I said excitedly. She gave me an unamused look while she ate some of the chips.

"Unless it's dipping sauce, then I don't really care..." She said. I gave her an annoyed look.

"Seriously? Come on, at least look at it!" I said. She rolled her eyes before setting down her bowl and taking the box. She opened it and examined the necklace.

"What is this, anyways?" She asked.

"Oh, NOW you're interested. It's a Mega stone. It'll make you mega evolve." I explained. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Mega evolution? Sounds interesting. Do I put on the necklace and I transform?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess, but I think if I put on the bracelet it will work." I said. I wore the bracelet as she dawned the necklace. We waited to see if something would happen, but nothing did.

"Nothing's happening..." Violet stated.

"Thank you, captain obvious. Is there something wrong with this thing?" I said a little irritated. I began to tap the stone on the bracelet and it began to shine. My attention shifted to Violet's Mega stone, which was glowing a bright purple. Suddenly, the light expanded and enveloped her within it. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light. Once the light subsided, Violet emerged from it, but with a different form. She had a zipper going up the top of her head as well as purple hands. A zipper accompanied each of her wrists.

"Wow, I look cool!" She said as she examined her new form. I couldn't help but nod at how she looked. It's like she's a whole new Pokémon or something.

"This is amazing! What should we do to test out your new form?" I asked with excitement. She passed me her bowl of chips and went to the couch.

"Go get some dipping sauce." She said as she slumped on the couch. I sighed and headed to the kitchen in search of dip. There was some in the front of the fridge, so I took that and returned to the couch. Upon getting there, I placed the bowl of chips between us and began eating some. An hour had passed since we sat there, watching TV and eating. I decided to call it quits and retired to my bedroom. At least, I tried to. Violet held me there by wrapping her arms around my waist.

"What's with you?" I asked. She looked up at me with a puppy dog look.

"I don't want you to leave. Stay here and keep me company." She stated. I really wanted to leave, but I can't say no to that face.

"Oh, alright. I'll stay here with you." I said. She smiled and cuddled up next to me. After a few minutes had passed, she rested her hand on my crotch. I gave her a look as she stared at me.

"No Violet. Not right now. Maybe later..." I said. She puffed out her cheeks in disappointment.

"Oh come on. You're mom isn't home and you're sister is asleep upstairs. You've got time to spare." She stated. I sighed. After our first romp, Violet was more flirtatious when no one else was around. We did it every once in a while, but most of the time we resorted to oral. She enjoyed giving it rather than receiving it. I always wondered why, but it was most likely her draining my sexual energy in the process of it or some dumb ghost thing like that. Even if I wanted to say no sometimes, she'd probably force me to still do it. Besides, I can't deny I love it.

"Alright, you can do it. Just be careful with the zippers, OK?" I said as I began to unbuckle my pants. She smiled in an innocent manner.

"No promises..." She stated. As soon as my pants were off she pulled my boxers down for me. She took the time to stare at my fully erect member. She took it into her maw, her makeshift tongue coiling around it like an Arbok constricting its prey. I ran my fingers across the back of her head, enjoying the feeling of both her ministrations and her cloth-like skin. She gripped both of my thighs with her hands, keeping me in place. She lifted her right hand and began to caress my balls with it. She took the whole length into her mouth, her tongue lapping at it vigorously. I groaned as I neared my release. Violet must've known that because she increased her suction on my prick. Before I knew it, I came. I sent a stream of my cum down her throat and she gulped down all of it. Once we both were done, she snuggled up next to me.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked mockingly. I shot her a glare.

"You already know the answer to that..." I said to which she laughed.

"So, when's this Mega evolution thing supposed to wear off?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure it will wear off in a little while. Until then we can continue to watch TV." I said. She nodded and hugged me. I returned the hug and we both lied on the couch, feeling content with being in each other's arms.

"I love you, Violet." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you, too, Anthony." She replied.


End file.
